Everything's A-OJ
'''Everything's A-OJ' is the seventh episode in the second season of Inanimate Insanity, ''and the 25th episode overall. It was uploaded on September 20, 2014. Plot The episode starts with Salt and Pepper sitting in the hot tub of Hotel OJ, talking as usual, along with a snorkeling Bomb, who splashes into their conversation. The other residents of Hotel OJ, OJ, Pickle and Paper are all relaxing on chase lounges, when Pickle begins to ask OJ a question. Salt interrupts, asking OJ to bring the pair some towels. On his way to retrieve towels, OJ, with Pickle by his side, spots an unusual treacherous door, labeled "Do Not Enter, Or You Will Die." Pepper, oblivious to the menacing door, opens it in search of towels, but is tackled by an infuriated snot-covered Trophy. The other eliminated contestants, Tissues, Cherries, Box and Yin-Yang, all fall out of the closet, covered in snot, courtesy of Tissues. Trophy begins to start a fight with Pepper, but OJ breaks it up, asking the newly discovered residents why they were on his property. Cherries explains that the portal teleported the eliminated contestants into OJ's closet, OJ is utterly shocked to hear this, but in comes MePhone4, who scorns OJ for opening the closet. OJ backfires, and scorns MePhone4 for locking innocent people in his closet against their will. MePhone4 claims he wouldn't hurt a fly, though disproving this seconds later after killing a fly, and taunts OJ. In return, the Season 1 winner sues MePhone, and takes him to court. In the courtroom, Judge Gavel announces the commencement case of The People of Hotel OJ vs. MePhone4. Paper begins the trial by convicting MePhone4 with the crime of unlawful detention, misinterpreted and followed by Toilet's outrage claiming MePhone4 was never a teacher, but is silenced by Judge Gavel's calls for order to the court. Paper opens to Judge Gavel about MePhone4's past-doings, such as imprisonment for losing on his reality show, using his own elimination as an example. MePad then interjects, stating that Paper is biased against MePhone4, though this is yet again interrupted by a sputtering Toilet. Judge Gavel chooses one of the witnesses, Box, to tell him what he had been through in the closet. Through his silence, Box is able to move everyone in the audience to tears, including Judge Gavel, who states he has never heard such a moving testimony. As a result, for his crimes of unlawful detention, imprisonment, and owning a portal, MePhone4 is sentenced to one hour in jail. Toilet becomes outraged, and spits water on Judge Gavel, lengthening MePhone's sentence to 1 day. As MePhone is escorted away, Judge Gavel announces that in MePhone4's absence, OJ will take over the show as host. After the trial, OJ officially announces his hostsmanship, receiving sarcastic remarks from Knife. Suitcase suggests to Knife to drop his sarcastic behavior, and instead, try an act of kindness, but is only further scolded by Knife. OJ then asks which team had won in the previous episode, as he needs to start the elimination. Baseball proudly states that his team had won last episode, but this is quickly denied by Paintbrush, who lies and states his/her team won, explaining to the team that this is to cover up one of their eminent eliminations. Soap sparks a disagreement, defending her team and claiming they won. OJ has enough of this, and decides to randomly choose one contestant to be eliminated, eventually deciding upon Suitcase. She is forced to slowly walk off screen and sit with the remaining elimination contestants, who are supervised by Toilet and MePad. Baseball, upset, exclaims his shock in Suitcase's sudden elimination, but OJ re-informs him to not complain, as his property was used as a crime. He then invites everyone to clean his hotel. Soap, astounded, shows her absolute joy in cleaning the hotel. OJ entices her more, telling her it was a mess. Soap exclaims she is in love with the mess of a hotel, though Salt misinterprets this as love for OJ, and threatens her. Pepper pulls her, along with Bomb and Paper, together, warning them that Balloon was near. The latter then revert into "background mode", not interacting at all with Balloon, who attempts to speak to the group nicely. Knife confronts Balloon and explains that people don't appreciate his presence, though Balloon rejects this and suggests that they have changed. Despite this, Pickle scorns Balloon, who snaps back at him for not knowing about Taco's true identity, sending Pickle off in shame. Knife takes this as evidence that Balloon, indeed, hasn't changed, who deflates in sadness. Back to the Bright Lights, Paintbrush encourages the team to work hard for the next challenge, as Soap appears as a major threat. Fan, on the other hand, disregards this, and presents his theory that the Bright Lights will undoubtedly win, as each team wins twice in a row. Although Paintbrush rejects his theory, Fan insists that the Bright Lights do nothing, and is even backed up by Test Tube. Paintbrush calls to Marshmallow for help, though she refuses to comply or work with Apple, who also states she won't clean, simply because Marshmallow won't. Marshmallow, now furious, snaps at Apple for using her, yet acting like nothing happened, and storms off. Lightbulb steps in to help Paintbrush, but immediately trips over a broom and breaks her head open, which Fan excitedly remarks as the sixth time in Inanimate Insanity history. Pepper then happily exclaims to Salt a sudden idea, forcing the contestants to sing while they clean. OJ approves of this idea, despite the contestant's anger, and begins a song. Soap starts singing "Keep on Cleaning", motivating her team to start cleaning with her. This proves to be successful, as the Grand Slams begin to clean. On the opposite Bright Lights team, the characters refuse to clean, despite Paintbrush's urges. Marshmallow violently hits Apple with a broom, while Fan and Test Tube spend their own leisurely time. The song ends, resulting in the entire Grand Slam team cleaning, and only Paintbrush on the Bright Lights attempting to keep his/her team in the game. We are transitioned into prison, following MePhone4, who is quickly acquainted with a group of jail objects. One of them, Rusty Jo, introduces himself, and questions why MePhone4 is in jail. MePhone4 explains that he locked some people in a room for several months, taking everyone by utter surprise. Rusty Jo is shocked, shaming MePhone4 for using the excuse of a reality show, and gives him words of encouragement to change his ways for the better, given he is only in jail for one day. MePhone4, however, brushes this off, though notably taking concern. Back at the hotel, Baseball complains about Suitcase's elimination, noting that OJ is usually a nice guy. Soap tells him to try not to let the setbacks get to him, explaining that their team may not be as strong as before, but they are still a team regardless, also giving confidence in herself for this challenge. Microphone cheers for Soap, happily saying she should be team captain. The real team captain, Baseball, is right next to her, who angrily rebukes Microphone. Striking back, Microphone gets mad at Baseball and notes how he always yells at her at the time. The shot changes to Pickle, distressed about the hotel cleaning, looking through a box of trash for his belongings. He then finds an old picture of him and Taco together, further saddening him. He enters the hotel, puts the picture down, and starts playing a video game. Knife appears, and asks to join the game. Reluctantly, Pickle agrees, and lets Knife play as well. Throughout playing the game, Knife notes Pickle's picture, only receiving sarcastic remarks from Pickle, who ends up losing to Knife, and rage quitting the game. Knife then briefly gives some words of encouragement to Pickle, explaining that one bad experience shouldn't ruin you, or else you "never reach the next stage". Pickle considers this, and thanks Knife for his help, though Knife insists he was only talking about the video game, and walks away, only to quickly smile afterwards. Cheesy, rather than cleaning, begins cracking more jokes at Microphone, who only gives him angry stares back. Eventually, Microphone tells Cheesy off, who begins speaking serious to Microphone, but only as a build up to yet another joke. In return, Microphone throws both a sponge and a bucket at Cheesy. Meanwhile, Paintbrush exclaims his/her relief about finishing about half of his/her team's cleaning, but proceeds to get angry, losing his/her patience. Fan, who sits nearby eating popcorn, calls to Paintbrush, telling him/her to calm down. As he says this, Cheesy walks by with a bag of ice on his head, tossing it away unknowingly in the direction of Paintbrush, who is hit and falls off the ladder, and is crushed by it. Fan expects rage, counting as Paintbrush's fury builds. Once the countdown is finished, Paintbrush bursts, setting his/her hair ablaze, destroying the ladder, and screaming at Fan that he/she is the only person who does anything for the team. In response, Fan happily laughs, choking on his popcorn. This further angers Paintbrush, who then steals Fan's egg, and threatens to smash it. Fan tries to stop Paintbrush, who stands ready to break the egg, but has a moment of revelation, and proceeds to stop, only to trip and drop the egg. As the egg seems to be headed on a path to breaking, Test Tube slides in at the last second and catches the egg. Fan expresses his gratitude to Test Tube and becomes angry at Paintbrush, even after Paintbrush tries to apologize for his/her actions. OJ brings together the two teams, thanking them for fixing up the hotel, despite not being completely finished. After Soap happily notes that her team cleaned the most, and should win, OJ reveals to the gang that cleaning Hotel OJ was never a challenge to begin with, and that he just wanted help with the task. The Grand Slams express their complaints, causing OJ to quickly make up a challenge: a coin toss. He flips a coin, which lands on tails, rendering the Bright Lights as the winners. Fan then reassures Paintbrush about his theory, noting that he/she doesn't have the power of the game. A van then pulls into the area, promptly throws MePhone4 out from the back, and drives away. MePhone4 greets the group, including an overly-excited Toilet. Balloon proceeds to tell MePhone4 about Suitcase's unworthy elimination. At first, MePhone4 doesn't care, but after some brief consideration, decides that Suitcase can return. Finally, MePhone4 instructs MePad to load the votes, displaying the record-breaking total, 2045, belonging to Apple. As prizes for the safe competitors, MePhone4 gives them pieces of broken glass from jail, directly thrown in their faces. Marshmallow mocks Apple's so-called "strategy", and expresses her happiness with her elimination. Though Apple seems oblivious to Marshmallow's hatred, MePhone4 carries Apple to the Rejection Portal, and tosses her in. Tissues, who watches nearby, suddenly remarks that MePhone4 can't send the eliminated contestants back to the closet, and promptly sneezes oh him. After glitching out, MePhone4 reveals that the portal no longer sends contestants to the closet, but rather, Hotel OJ, where OJ agrees to treat the contestants "with the utmost respect" in his hotel. The eliminated contestants, including Tissues, are then hit by the Fist Thingy and hurled into the portal. After the credits, a scene inside Hotel OJ takes place, as the portal opens inside, right behind an unsuspecting Apple, as the group collides with her and crashes into the corner. OJ greets the group, and offers to show them to their rooms. They begin to look around, noting Salt and Pepper saying "like" over and over, and Bomb spinning around faster and faster to simply utter "Yeah." Paper welcomes them, and they seem apprehensive about their new home. A second scene depicts Microphone outside at night on a yellow brick road. As she enjoys the silence, a bush rustles, and she begins to creep towards it, attempting to listen closely. Cheesy suddenly interrupts, scaring Microphone and the unknown character behind the bush. Microphone yells at Cheesy for disrupting her, though he cracks another joke and walks away. As Microphone becomes more upset, Suitcase appears and attempts to help out, but quickly backtraces as Microphone kicks a bush out of anger and frustration. Even still, the hidden character watches Microphone from the bush. Elimination Production Notes Songs *Keep On Cleaning Background Music * Rollin at 5 (Electronic) (0:00-0:36) * On the Ground (1:09-1:21) * (1:22-1:43) * Aces High by Kevin MacLeod (1:52-2:01) * (3:45-4:08) * (4:08-4:46) * (4:59-5:07) * Gonna Start by Kevin MacLeod (15:33-15:59) * Keep on Cleaning (Instrumental) (16:00-16:43) Continuity *The episode's voting has 1300 less votes than the next episode's voting * This episode marks the return of all eliminated contestants, and marks their first voice role since the episode they were eliminated. **Yin-Yang, however, did not speak, but was heard screaming when punched into the Rejection Portal. *The Rejection Portal is revealed to go to OJ's hotel. * Apple's record of 2045 votes broke Trophy's previous record, 1945, with an increase of exactly 100. * The Fist Thingy marks its first return since The Penultimate Poll in this episode, but is labeled as "Fist Thingy II". * This episode marks the return of OJ, Paper, Salt, Pepper, Bomb, and Pickle, who last appeared in Episode 1 (though OJ briefly appears on a drawing in the Calm Down Corner in Episode 2). * Pizza Cutter, a minor character who appeared in Episode 4, makes a cameo in the jail cell MePhone4 was sent to, presumably for impersonating other cultures or running a false pizza company. * Teddy Bear, a recommended character from Season 1 makes a cameo in the courtroom, on the MePhone4 vs. Hotel Orange Juice case. Her last appearance was, coincidentally, Episode 7 of Season 1, where she can similarly be found seated amongst other characters. * Knife and Pickle are seen playing video games on an orange couch in Hotel OJ, very similarly to how they did in the season premiere. Cultural References *Toilet's "Banana Bonkers" may be a reference to a drink of the same name. *The van from benjibuddy3's "Inanimate Insanity Fan Animation: A Man's Gotta Do" appears and throws MePhone4 out of the back. *The numbers "11037", a reference to ''Danganronpa, appears twice this episode, once carved into the jail wall, and on the roomkey OJ holds at the end. Trivia *This is the first episode where the intro was updated, including new character poses, the addition of Dough, and a new background. *Technically, Suitcase is the first returning character of the season, even though it was an unfair elimination, and she was eliminated only about ten minutes in runtime before her rejoin. *Mountain ranges are seen for the first time in the background. They are mostly seen when Hotel OJ is in sight. *The initials of the crew-members of Inanimate Insanity are carved into the gray jail wall. *The initials of Adam Katz (A.K.) and Taylor Grodin (T.G.) appear formed in Tissues' snot inside the closet. *This is the second episode of Inanimate Insanity ever to contain a musical number. In the credit roll on The Snowdown, The Island Of Misfit Objects Song was shown. * This is the first time that Taco has been mentioned since A Kick In The Right Direction, and the first time she's been seen since the end of Season 1. * Pickle's picture shows a moment involving him and Taco from The Great Escape. * This is the first episode of Inanimate Insanity II to have eliminated an old contestant. * Fan's remark about Lightbulb shattering, a nod to the List of Deaths, is incorrect. As of the time of this episode, Lightbulb has now shattered exactly 7 times. This fact was lampshaded in Fan's Blog. * Many scenes were changed or altered from what appeared in the Sneak Peek: ** In almost every scene, the grass color was changed and made darker. ** Some scenes were given a second or third background area. ** The scene of everyone groaning was altered, as Lightbulb was replaced with Fan in the episode. *** This is most likely due to the fact that Lightbulb shattered before this scene. ** Test Tube appears fully in the scene where Marshmallow and Apple argue, when in the sneak peek, she only appeared for a frame. ** The mop designs were altered and updated. * The episode number on the thumbnail changed from blue to orange to commemorate OJ's hostmanship. * MePhone4 is holding a fly swatter to swat a fly near the beginning of the episode. The fly swatter is actually the idle of Fly Swat, a character from Object Overload and its reboot. * Bomb's stuttering at the beginning and ending is reused, it was last heard in Episode 9. Goofs *At the beginning of Keep On Cleaning, Lightbulb and Soap are nowhere to be seen, with the later coming out of nowhere to sing to her teammates. *Nickel and Knife disappear after Baseball starts singing. *At the end of Soap's song, the characters at the bottom have an incorrect distance between OJ's hotel and them, causing it to seem as if they were not actually cleaning. *The buttons on the video game controller are flipped throughout Pickle and Knife's conversation. *When Pepper tells Salt, Paper, and Bomb that Balloon's coming, Paper's body changes back to the old one. *Though it was already shown at the end of Breaking The Ice that Paper had finished cleaning/repairing the hotel windows, when OJ has the contestants clean the hotel this episode, the windows are shattered again. * At 6:49, a 3/4ths of a tree is missing in the background. * At 11:18 when Knife and Pickle play the video game, the table beside the couch is nowhere to be seen. However at 11:22 it reappears. Gallery Inanimate insanity episode 7 screenshot by thetgrodz-d7c0yz7.png|The Bright Lights arguing April Fools Picture.png|The April Fools sneak peek of Episode 7 posted on Facebook and Deviantart Possibleepisode7peek.jpg|Thumbnail for MrCookieOmega's Fake Episode 7 File:10253889_744560922245351_2897328242807800622_n.png|Looks like Salt returns! Nóż i Walska.png|Adam's newest Episode 7 sneak-peak Sneakpeak.jpg|Second Part Notquitehappy.jpg SaltPepperIcon.png|Salt and Pepper in TheTGrodz's Skype Icon (Presumably from Episode 7 (They're now officially confirmed into this episode)) tube.png|Test Tube appears for a split second. Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 16.29.45.png|OJ appears! Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 16.29.16.png|Pepper and Salt appears! Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 16.28.59.png Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 16.28.27.png Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 16.27.57.png|What's wrong with you, one minute your using me and the next you act like nothing ever happened. II ScreenShot 2.PNG II ScreenShot 1.PNG Rusty Jo and MePhone4.png Abc.jpg|OJ holding remains contestants Dog pile.jpg Fight.jpg|"Ok break it up, break it up!" Box made them cry.jpg|Everyone in tears. Everybody.png Abababa.jpg Cflip.png Glaassb.png Apleizlimntd.png|Apple getting eliminated. II ScreenShot 1.PNG II At Night.PNG Milk.png|Milk. eita.png|changes in the opening episode 7 ohhhh.png|Weird faces. naooo.png|MePhone4 being arrested er...png|The eliminated contestants in OJ's hotel. Untitled_Time_0_00_16_28.png|Pickle: OJ, Can I- talk to you for a minute? Untitled (Time 0_03_48;00).png Untitled (Time 0_11_57;17).png Untitled (Time 0_16_47;24).png This girl.PNG|Raging Paintbrush Untitled (Time 0_17_04;03).png Untitled (Time 0_00_19;11).png Untitled (Time 0_00_21;07).png Untitled (Time 0_15_35;09).png|''so I made some arrangements with OJ'' Untitled (Time 0_15_38;10).png|''and we devote a portion of the hotel all of you'' Untitled (Time 0_15_44;24).png Untitled (Time 0_15_45;03).png Untitled (Time 0_15_45;12).png Untitled (Time 0_14_55;13).png|''Apple's eliminated'' Untitled (Time 0_14_56;29).png|''with a record amount of votes'' Untitled (Time 0_15_14;02).png Untitled (Time 0_02_10;09).png Untitled (Time 0_02_23;19).png Untitled (Time 0_02_30;06).png GLOBAL WARMING..png Download.jpg Untitled (Time 0 00 00;00).png II2 EP7.jpg|Grand Slams Rage At OJ|link=Everything's A-OJ Episode Category:Elimination Episodes Category:Non-Merged Episodes Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Episodes [[Category:Voting Ep